Of Forest and Ruby
by fullmetaltardis
Summary: This is where I'll be dropping any MakoRin drabbles I may write on my Makoto rp blog. [ Much like the AoKise ones I've been doing for KuroBas ] Ratings will vary. M for future chapters, I'm sure.
1. You Have to Wake Up

Rating:** T**

* * *

He'd received the news in the middle of swim practice. The brunet had been just about to go another lap, trying to pick up his speed for an upcoming meet, when he heard Nagisa yelling his name frantically, a look of panic that was far too out of place for the usually exuberant blond. Instantly, his heart dropped and he pulled himself out of the pool as the situation was explained. The very moment the words left the smaller's lips, Makoto was already running full speed to the doors.

Barely managing to slip his shoes and team jacket on at the request of their advisor, he wasted no more time, not caring if he was still soaking from the pool. His legs couldn't carry him quickly enough as he finally made it to the train station and boarded the train just moments before it took off.

Sitting wasn't an option. No, Makoto was far too restless and anxious for that. He stood quietly, knees shaking as he itched to simply run all the way to Samezuka instead of waiting for the damn train to get there. By the time he heard the squealing of the tracks indicating they were stopping again, he was practically pressed to the doors, stumbling outside as they opened and pushing his way past the crowd.

He broke into a sprint once more, following the directions Rei had given him for the hospital and finding it with little trouble, thankfully. He slowed to a brisk walk as he entered the eerily quiet medical atmosphere, shaking as he stepped up to the receptionist in order to find out which room was the one he needed. After convincing the nurse that he was family, the backstroke swimmer forced a grateful smile before hurrying off once more.

As he reached the room number given to him, however, Makoto hesitated. He'd only been given the smallest amount of information on the other's condition and he was in no way prepared to see the one he loved and admired the most in this state. Swallowing thickly, a trembling hand reached forward to turn the handle, pushing himself through the frame and quietly making his way to the bedside.

He could already feel the pinpricks of tears in the backs of his eyes as he slowly settled and scooted a chair as close as possible to the redhead. Unable to cease the shaking, the orca grasped at the smaller's seemingly lifeless hand, hearing only the beeps of machinery for a few painstakingly slow moments as he searched for his voice.

"R-Rin ... It's me, Makoto."

Makoto couldn't help the cracking of his vocals, trying his best to calm down. How could this happen? Why? Rin didn't deserve this. What ... What if he didn't wake up? What if ... No. He couldn't allow himself to think these things now. His most precious soulmate needed him in this moment, and he was going to do all he could to bring him back if it was the last thing he did.

"I came as soon as I could. I didn't even change from my swimwear. You'd probably yell at me for that, huh? I'm sorry. Oh, but did you ever notice how slow trains are?"

Letting out a strained laugh, he could feel the warm liquid spilling from his forest hues at a steady pace now. Calloused fingers squeezed the limp hand now as his head fell to rest upon Rin's slowly sinking and rising chest. This simple action was something he was grateful for, that his love was still breathing. But he couldn't stop the tears now that they'd started.

"You're going to be okay, yeah? I just know it. You'll wake up and tell everyone how stupid they are for coming here and worrying over you. You'll throw us all that toothy grin of yours and roll your eyes and act as though nothing happened."

A small smile came and went as fast as it appeared on the brunet's features before he was crying even harder, free arm draping over the shark's waist, clinging to him desperately. His voice was nothing more than a raspy whisper.

"Please, Rin ... Please wake up soon. I don't want ... We said we'd always be together, right? I love you. I love you so much, so please ... come back to me."


	2. We're Not Finished Yet

Rating: **M**

* * *

He'd been waiting on the floor with the game they'd been playing paused for quite some time now. It really shouldn't be taking Rin this long to use the restroom, so the brunet took it upon himself to check up on the other. Raising a hand to knock on the door, he furrowed his brows when he heard movements but got no response. Opening the door a crack, forest orbs widened as he caught sight of the redhead … relieving himself.

For a moment, he stayed still, taking in the tempting sight as he felt a tightening in his jeans. Rin lookes incredibly sexy like this. His eyes closed in concentration, his back arched slightly and his hand moving languidly along his shaft. Before too long, though, Makoto couldn't just stand there watching any longer.

Quietly, he slipped in and shut the door behind himself. When startled ruby hues met his with a slightly haziness present in them, he felt the stirring in his stomach worsen. The other's actions only stopped for a moment until he realised it was only the orca. A deep blush found its way to Rin's cheeks, but that didn't stop him from now luring his boyfriend in further.

Makoto chuckled slightly, taking a few steps and dropping to his knees before the shark. He reached a hand out, tearing the hand away and leaning forward to flick his tongue along the reddened head. Without warning, he enveloped the entire length, hollowing out his cheeks and giving a few painfully slow sucks.

His eyes never left the other's face as he continued in his ministrations, picking up the pace until Rin was nearly falling over the edge. Fingers tightened painfully in his hair and hot liquid shot the back of his throat, both parties eliciting a low moan. Makoto pulled off and sat back, licking his lips and swallowing the last remains on his tongue.

"You know, you didn't have to run off to the bathroom to take care of things. I want you, Rin. Let's go back to the bedroom now. We aren't finished yet."


	3. You're Not Alone Anymore

Rating: **M** (trigger warning for suicidal indications)

* * *

"R … in—"

His voice coming out in a choked whisper as forest eyes widened in absolute terror. Rin's eyes met his as he walked into the bedroom, but they were not the same eyes he'd woken up to earlier that morning. They held no warmth or life — they were empty, and he could feel his heart tearing to shreds at every passing moment.

Makoto had known that the redhead still hid his demons, probably in the deepest depths of his mind. He'd been doing his best to be there for him and not pressure him, but still letting his boyfriend know that he was there for him no matter what. Rin wasn't the type to talk about his feelings, that he knew well. But he never thought that it was this bad … Why didn't he see it? Why didn't he look hard enough?

"Rin, what do you think you're doing? Didn't you promise me that you … that you wouldn't leave me again? Can you really break that so easily? I know that … I know that you're suffering, but please. Please, don't go through with this. Put your problems on me; lean on me more. I understand that it's hard for you to open yourself up and make yourself vulnerable. I know you hate showing your emotions, but it's me. It's you and me. No one else has to see these parts of you. I'll take them in and treasure them just as I cherish every other part of you. I will love them. I love every part of you, Rin. So please … if you're going to pull that trigger … if you really are in too much agony to continue living, then let me go with you. I don't want a world without you. Let's go to the next life together. If that's really what will help you and make you happy, then that's what we'll do. Together. I won't leave you."

Slightly tanned fingers wrapped around Rin's, finding it far easier to guide his hand down, the gun dropping to the floor with a clank. Makoto quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller and held him tight to his chest, rocking slightly and mumbling words of love. They'd be okay. He'd make sure of it. He'd help Rin get through this. And he'd come out happier than he'd know how to handle.


End file.
